


I Suck Without You

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to help John with a hunt. Sam doesn’t enjoy being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suck Without You

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Separation

“It’s just one week Sammy. Dad needs me to do this with him and you know I can’t just say no,” Dean sighed heavily and leaned back against the driver’s side door. Sam’s eyes were watery and his lip quivered and Dean was going to be reduced to punching the mailbox if this kept up much longer. It kind of sucked that his brother had long since perfected the dejected puppy look. “God damnit Sam, stop.”

“But _Dean_ ,” Sam said softly, shuffling his feet in the dirt three feet from his brother were he stood, hands clenched at his side. “It’s the middle of summer and you guys don’t let me go anywhere but the library. And _that’s_ an hour walk in like, a million degree weather. What am I supposed to _do_?”

“Watch TV, read one of the books you do have,” Dean shrugged and rolled his eyes as Sam’s lower lip jutted out in a pout. “Hell Sam, you can jack off for all I care, but don’t even ask again. You can’t come with.”

Sam huffed out an annoyed breath and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m not a kid. Jesus Dean, how am I supposed to make it in this world if you don’t even give me a chance?”

This time Dean couldn’t resist letting his eyes soften and he pushed away from the car, crossing the gap between them and trailing the back of his fingers down Sam’s arm. “Not this time Sammy. Next time, I promise.”

Sam turned his head to the side and exhaled slowly even as he stepped toward his brother. “Dean…”

“I know Sam,” Dean’s lips tilted up in his trademark smirk and he caught Sam’s jaw in his fingers, leaning forward to brush their lips together. “I’ll call you.”

“More than once?” Sam asked hopefully, eyes flickering.

“More than once,” Dean agreed and slanted his lips over Sam’s for a kiss that lingered long past the time he stepped away and slid behind the steering wheel and reversed out of the driveway. Dean watched Sam in his rear view mirror and contemplated the way he already felt like a part of him was missing.

-=-=-=-

Day one was void of teasing laughter and soft kisses and it sucked so bad Sam kind of cried for a little while. But not really because he was _not_ a girl and just because he missed his brother like he would miss the sun should it explode… that was just circumstance.

Day two he read the last of _The Two Towers_. It was a little boring, but mainly because he wasn’t lying on the floor, leaning back on Dean’s legs like he normally did. Sam slept in Dean’s bed and pretended the pillow pressed against his chest was Dean.

Day three Dean didn’t call once. Not at all. By the time the clock was shifting to ten PM Sam was actually rooting around the couch cushions, collecting as much money as he could to buy a bus ticket. Even though Dean didn’t tell him where he was going specifically, Sam would figure it out.

Day four or at least, well after midnight of day three, Sam was still collecting loose change because five dollars and ten cents wasn’t enough to get him anywhere, Dean called. He seemed a little surprised that Sam was still up until Sam’s voice broke on his shaky, “I thought something had happened,” and Dean reassured him with soothing words. Even after an hour of the comforting voice Sam had to take one of Dean’s left behind over shirts and shove his arms roughly inside, curling under his brother’s blanket and into his pillow before sleep finally consumed him. And even then it was restless.

Day five Sam cleaned the house. Every part. He mopped the floors, scrubbed the walls, vacuumed the carpet. In fact, he was so bored he even dusted the TV and the stand beneath it. He washed the sheets on his and his father’s bed – but not Dean’s because that would make the smell go away. Then he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat in the middle of the couch and watched a creature feature in black and white on the TV and thought about Dean, wondering if Dean was thinking about him too.

Day six was overcast and threatened rain with the roll of thunder in the not too far off distance and Sam caved and walked to the library. The air was humid, causing a fine sheen of sweat to prickle along his skin and soak through to his shirt. Sam was in a bad mood even before he stepped inside the quiet building and the sky split open and started pouring buckets. It was after seven by the time he turned the corner onto his street, annoyed because he’d been forced to spend all afternoon in the library so his books wouldn’t get drenched.

Then all those other feelings, the anger, annoyance, loneliness, were falling away because there was a ’67 Chevy Impala in the drive way and Sam’s legs were automatically shifting into run mode. The door was opening before he was even halfway up the front walk and all Sam could think was _Dean, Dean, Dean._

In the next moment he was falling into a hard chest, breathing in worn leather, faint dust, ghosted sweat, every little thing he knew best about his brother. Dean murmured his name, a hand slid into his hair, and their lips connected in renewing familiarity. “Don’t go without me again,” Sam urged, allowing Dean to push him up against the door, arching up into roaming hands.

“Never again,” Dean agreed and hips rocked together, eliciting similar moans.

“God… I suck without you,” Sam mused and when Dean laughed his heart swelled.

It wasn’t until several hours later, when their chest were evening out, sweat cooling on their skin, lying in a pool of _them_ , that Sam remembered he’d dropped his library books in a puddle of water in his haste to get home. Lips quirking up in a smile, Sam couldn’t really be bothered to care.  



End file.
